


I hate you, but I love you.

by GabbyMarie



Category: One Direction (Band), ziam - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Falling In Love, Fighting, Hate, Hate Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyMarie/pseuds/GabbyMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn Malik goes to a boxing place, where he sees a boxer Liam Payne. Who then invites him for drinks, at a nearby Pub. They do fall in love, but have a love/hate relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Zayn walked, smoke falling from his lit cigarette. The cold autumn wind billowed into his face, his quiff remaining in place. He pulled his jumper up a bit, so it would cover his neck up more.  
He passed by multiple stores, girls squealing as he walked past. He didn't see why girls did that, he wasn't that attractive, he thought, as his blonde streak fell into his face. He brushed it away, as he stopped by a lit up boxing place. There was men inside, fighting in a ring. People crowded around, cheering for the two men. Zayn scratched at his stubble, as he opened the door, to be stopped by a buff, and tall man, his hand out and open, wanting something.

"How much?" Zayn asked feeling for his wallet.  
"Usually it's around $125, but for you pretty boy, I'll let you get in for free."  
Zayn pondered on what the man said, there had to be a catch. "What's the catch?" Zayn asked pulling his dark violet pea coat across his chest to button.  
"Well, gimme a blowjob, and a quick fuck in the back, I'll let you in. No cost." The man smirked.

Zayn knew he didn't have that much money. He eyed the man up and down, he surely wasn't attractive. He grabbed the man's large crotch anyway. The man then leading him to a back room.

-

Zayn then stepped out, and fixed his hair, making his way to the ring, people crowding around. Zayn squeezed through the crowd, until he was very close to the ring. He stared up at the two men. One was pale, black hair shielding his brow, the other somewhat muscular, and tan. He had short, short brown hair. Brown eyes, and a tattoo on his right arm. He noticed he was paying more attention to this one.. maybe it's because he was so breathtaking.

Fists flew inside of the ring, gloves pounding faces, and the sound of the bell ringing throughout the packed room. Zayn stared at the muscular man, wondering what his name was. He turned to the person on his left, making his voice loud. "What is his name?" Pointing to the tan man.  
"His names Payne! Liam Payne! Isn't He great!?" The woman shouted, answering his question. He turned back to the fight, and scratched his stubble once again. Liam looked down to the crowd, smiling, because he was winning.  
The two, Zayn and Liam caught each others glance. Liam smiling down at Zayn. Liam not paying attention, cost him. A fist hit his cheek, Liam falling to the ring blood spattering from his open mouth.  
Zayn pushed through the crowd, to get closer to see if Liam was alright.

He was at the edge of the ring, and shot an apologetic glance towards Liam, who was lying on his side. Liam nodded, and mouthed a silent "Its not your fault."  
Zayn nodded, and continued to watch them box. Liam ended up winning in the end, a victorious smile lighting up his face, as he held up his trophy.

-

Zayn was about to leave the door, when a hand latched onto his wrist.  
"Hi."  
Zayn turned around to the voice to see Liam Payne. Zayn nodded "Hello, I'm Zayn Malik."  
"Liam, Liam Payne. I was wondering if you'd like to celebrate celebrate my win with me. Just us two, at the Golden Orb Pub, what'd ya say?"  
Zayn thought a second, he could use a beer. "S'okay, but why me?"

"Let's just say your pretty face, caught my eye." 

-

End Of Chappie 1.


	2. Drinking is the most fun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn and Liam go drinking, which leads to other things.

Zayn walked with Liam down to the pub. He snuck little glances at Liam, he was gorgeous, and buff. He was a bit sweaty, and He wasn't in his boxing clothes, he wore a green jumper, and jeans from Ambercrombie and Fitch?

They came to the pub, and walked inside to the counter. The room was filled with drunks, but they'd soon be in that state to, so it didn't matter. Payne ordered them both pineapple martinis, and a beer each. They drank in silence. Payne ordered some strawberry daquiris, then some small shots, then more beers. And the beers kept coming. Soon Soon enough Zayn was laughing like a madman, and Liam smiled over at Zayn, the alcohol barely effecting him. Zayn was giggling and fell off of his spinning seat.  
Liam crouched down to see if he was okay, he turned Zayn over, and looked him in the eye. Zayn returned the lustful stare. Did he like this guy? Or was this just the alcohol? Zayn sat up, and shook his head. He got back up in his seat, and started to chug another beer, startled by Liam pulling it away, stating "I think you've had enough, yeah? To much."  
"I guess so.." Zayn poured. Liam sighed and gave the beer back to Zayn. Zayn smiled cheerfully, and slammed the beverage, hiccuping then laughing afterwards. 

By the time they were to leave, Liam had drank enough beer, he was absolutely drunk. Zayn slung his shoulder over Liams shoulder. Liam stumbled down the sidewalk, laughing and holding Zayn. They came to Liams house, and He fumbled with his keys, opening the door. Zayn fell forward into the house, and pulled Liam to him. The two started to dance, but it didn't work out to well, when they both fell onto the couch.  
"Zayn."  
"Liam?"  
Liam swooped his hand behind Zayns head and pushed Zayns face into his own. Their lips smacked together, and their tongues wrestling. It was sloppy, and rushed, but he didn't care.

He carried Zayn to his bedroom, and pushed him onto the bed, peeling his clothing articles off, one by one. Zayn gripped the red sheets as Liam licked the part of his boxers covering his growing erection. Liam pulled Zayns boxers down, staring hungrily at his cock. Zayn felt exposed, and covered his face with a pillow. Liam wrapped his lips around the head, his hand wrapped around the base, slowly pumping. Zayn squirmed and wriggled, stifling a moan. Liam yanked the pillow away, Zayn then using his hands to cover his face. "I want to see your face." Liam slurred, going back to swallow Zayn. He pulled his hands away, and shut his eyes, as he came into Liams mouth, moaning a wet moan. He swallowed all of it, then flipped Zayn onto his stomach, Zayn putting his ass in the air. Liam unbuckled his belt, throwing his pants and boxers to the floor. He grabbed some lube, from his bedside table and smeared all of it onto his aching cock. He lathered some onto Zayns member, and began to pump him, as he slide into Zayn. He hit Zayns prostate, which made him scream. Liam pounded in faster, and deeper, then he pulled out surprising Zayn. Liam layed down, instructing Zayn "N-now you get on meeee, bahaha." Zayn crawled onto Liam, lowering himself onto the hard cock below him. He began to ride back and forth, as he played with Liams nipples, grinding them between his teeth, then switching to bouncing, up and down on Liams lap.

Liam grabbed Zayns cock, and massaged the head as he was reaching his climax. He brought Zayns lips to his, as he came into him. Moaning "Zaynnn."  
Zayn then came intensely onto Liams chest "Aaaahhh."  
He got off of Liam, plopping onto the bed. Using a tissue to wipe his mess off of Liam. "I love you, really.. it's not the alcohol talking, I want to take care of you Zayn." Liam mumbled sleepily into the crook of Zayns neck. Zayn ignored what he said, the two then fell asleep, spooning.

End Of Chappie 2.


	3. Gotta go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn wakes up in Liams bed, thinking.. I gotta go!

Zayn wakes up. Confused, and pain banging in his head. He sits up, holding his head. Looking to his left, then to his right.. Oh... He looks back to the left, to see a sleeping Liam, his arm hanging over Zayns waist. Zayn lifts Liams arm carefully off of him, that only making Liam tighten his grip.  
Zayn wriggled out and replaces himself with a pillow.  
He gets dressed, then leaves. Not leaving a note. He had to leave, he didn't want to get involved in another relationship after Niall. He wasn't ready, and it would've been awkward once Liam woke up, they would have had to talk about things..

So he left. And he had to make sure not to go past the boxing place anymore, so Liam wouldn't see him.

-

Zayn left Starbucks, his mocha in hand, holding his coat to his chest. The wind was very strong today, he thought to himself. Before Zayn knew it he had just walked past the boxing place. He looked back, red eyed Liam in an office, talking to the buff man that he'd given a quickie and a blow. Zayn felt disgusted with himself, he always fucked random people for things he wanted, just because he could, he used them. And here came a great guy aka Liam who waltzed into his life, who obviously liked him in a love sort of way. And all he did was run away. Why did he do that?  
It's who I am, he guessed. 

He turned to start walking again, when a bell dinged, a door opening. He turned back once more, Liam standing there, angry, confusion, and sadness mixed up in his eyes. Zayns heart fell out of his chest, as Liam spoke "Why'd you leave?"  
Zayn felt choked up, and people were watching. He shook his head, and muttered "Because."  
"BECAUSE WHY!? You didn't even leave a note! I liked you, I did.. when I saw you in the crowd, I invited YOU, for drinks, and then things got a bit more intense and stuff, then you bail? Do you know how upset I was? That I still am?" Liam shouted, balling his fists, tears creeping out from his eyes.  
Zayn didn't have a chance to respond, because he got knocked to the ground. That's right. Liam punched him in the face.  
Zayn sat up, holding his sore face in his hands. Blurrily he saw Liam walk back into the boxing studio, slamming the door, the bell ringing.

Oh no.  
I pushed a great guy away.  
I hurt him.

I've done it before..  
But this time it's different...

I have to make things right. 

End Of Chappie 3.


End file.
